plastic_apocalyptic_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Yard Sector
Yard Sector was a large region of land in the Real World, that connects to a home in a suburban area, and is currently being run and led by Greentorian General Armstead. The sight is filled with many structures, pathways, a large wooden treeline and a wall of fences which connect to the main hub of the Sector, the House. The Sector was known to be heavily populated by Greentorian forces and was also known as the main section in the real world to house the most Greentorian forces. Unlike House Sector which is located 2 blocks North from the region's current position, Yard Sector is considered by far to be the largest region ever own by plastic soldiers, due to the terrain containing about 7 sectors including the interior of the house. Yard Sector was eventually discovered by the Tanolians, which led to small shootouts within the outer sections of the Sector, then eventually into a full scale war by the time of Early evening, which eventually resulted into the Yard War on November 18th, 2011. History Sections The Outer Perimeter The Outer Perimeter was a major section in Yard Sector that was known to be isolated beyond the Fenceline surrounding the Hub and the Inner Perimeter, and was accessible through a giant gate in the backyard of the Hub. It is currently the main section in Yard Sector, to house both the Cabins, the Garage, the Garden, and the Pathway, and is also known to be the oldest section of Yard Sector. Having to be known as the oldest sector according to General Armstead, the Outer Perimeter was known to have been the first spot in the real world where the Greentorians first arrived 3 months prior and was used as a major staging area in the real world until their expansion into the House, where in recent events the Outer Perimeter was then used as a heavily defended defense hub in Yard Sector, with Fort Murray, being its official headquarters. As of November 18th, 2011, the Outer Perimeter was divided due to the sudden unexpected arrival of the Tanolians, and is now separated into 2 sectors, War and Green. As of November 19th, 2011, the Tanolians despite gaining ground in a counterattack against the overwhelming Greentorians have been known to occupy at least half of the sector, but still have been unable to break through the Greentorian's cabin line on the pathway, and is currently the only section to experience the Tanolia-Green War as of November 18th and 19th. Garage Located on the outer perimeter in front of a small shanty of log cabins, and surrounded by both trees and fences, the garage was known to be a major structure within Yard Sector to have been used by Greentorians during the early stages of their arrival in the real world in order to house equipment before transferring everything to the Hub. Though eventually abandoned by the Greentorians, the Garage would then be found and occupied by the Tanolians who have just discovered the real world during their ongoing Tanolia-Green War, where as a result became a major staging area for the Tan forces on November 18th, 2011, and is also used as a military headquarters and vehicle repair facility in order to fix their damaged tanks that came under fire elsewhere in the yard. Log Cabins Located not far from the Garage, one even being across the pathway, stood log cabins that were currently used by the Greentorians in order to achieve resources through plastic refineries, the cabins were eventually abandoned after all equipment was transferred to the house, but were still known to be occupied by Green forces from time to time. When the Yard War occured on November 18th, 2011, the Cabins became contested neutral points, with the Tanolians occupying one cabin that was across the way from the Garage, while the Greentorians held the other that was set to be the main field headquarters for the Greentorian defenses in the outer sector of the Yard. As of November 19th 2011, the cabins are still being fought for by both Tanolians and Greentorians. Pathway The Pathway was a section in the Outer Perimeter between the Garage, and the Cabins, which was also known as the main road to the Inner Perimeter, as it leads straight towards the main gate, and is also bordered by a treeline that leads to the broken fence line. Prior to the arrival of the Tanolians, the Pathway was used multiple times by Greentorian transport trucks in order to move supplies in and out from the outer perimeter, and was also used as a major road to report to the Hub, whenever an emergency was declared, though this was rarely done during the Greentorian's 3 months in the real world. The Pathway became a major battleground on November 18th, 2011, after the sudden arrival of the Tanolians, as this sector was the first part in Yard Sector to face the first firing shots, until it eventually escalated into a ground war. The Pathway is known to have been damaged and is filled with multiple Artillery shells, destroyed tanks and dead Tanolian soldiers who perished after multiple failed attempts to break through the Greentorian's cabin line in the early hours of the Yard Campaign. The Pathway as of November 19th, is still partially under Greentorain control, as the largest defense of the Greentorian Yard Sector battalion gathered there, as it was the main road towards the Inner Perimeter. Despite damage from the war, the Pathway is still operable as Greentorians were still able to bring reinforcements and supplies from the Inner Perimeter, as Tanolians were also able to maneuver their forces to and from the Garage in the same manner. Gardens The Gardens were a large plant field filled with vegetable patches and plants that was located on the Fenceline, right on the Eastern side of the outer perimeter, which housed a Greentorian barracks in the patch. Greentorians currently occupied the Gardens and used it as a form of training in harsh situations in order to better survive the Real World, as the Garden's thick brush, vegetable plants and other forms of plant life, made it increasingly difficult for armored units to move through without getting stuck. The Gardens were attacked by Major Windsor and a Tanolian battalion as it stood close to the Rock Bed, that Captain Moore was trapped on, but due to the intense hazardous terrain, Tan tanks got stuck in most of the roots and soft muddy soil, that was mostly caused by Greentorians wetting the soil around the entire garden in order to weaken against Tan Armor, forcing some Tanolians to even push their vehicles in order to get them free, leaving them exposed to Greentorian forces hiding in the shadows and on top of the plants. Fighting in the Gardens would last throughout the entire night, until November 19th, 2011, when Major Windsor and his forces were finally able to break through the Green defenses and occupy the Barracks, forcing the Greentorians to pull out of the Gardens, as there were no other outpost in the Gardens. The Gardens as of November 19th, 2011 are now currently controlled by the Tanolians, and is now being used as a staging area for armored units as part of the Tanolian's desperate attempt to counter attack the Greentorians, who had kept them pinned down in the Outer Perimeter for 20 hours. The Rockbed The Rockbed served as a major strategic sight in Yard Sector that was close to the Gardens, and was known as a hill full of rocks that was located near the Western Fence line. The Rockbed became a key defense where battered outnumbered Tanolian forces under the command of Captain Moore, made a stand against Greentorian heavy super armored tanks after retreating from Sandstorm Outpost, while Major Windsor sent reinforcements from the garage in order to aid him, but got pinned down in the Gardens. The Rock Bed was hit by many forms of Greentorian Artillery and super tank shells, but was able to maintain stability during the siege, where as a result, Moore and his men were able to successfully destroy the Greentorian super tanks without the support of Windsor's armored divisions that were still engaged in the Gardens. The Rockbed, is still currently under Tanolian Occupation, even following the counterattack that reclaimed Sandstorm outpost hours later, the Rockbed is right now currently being used as an ammo storage site for the Tanolian forces, following the reinforcements that arrived through the portal from Tanolia. Broken Fence line The Broken fence line was a huge fence that was destroyed and damaged at some point prior to the Greentorian's arrival in the Real World, and is currently known as the major divider that separates War Sector from Green Sector when the Tanolians arrived on November 18th, 2011. The fence was used by Greentorains at the time in order to divide Sections in the outer perimeter prior to the Tanolians arrival, but due to the pour rickited weakened structure, the plan to divide the Outer Perimeter with the use of toy constructed supports, was abandoned, and the fence was left alone, but was reinforced by the order of General Armstead with heavy walls in order to prevent the wooden barricade from collapsing. The fence prior to the Tanolian's arrival played no significant part in the Greentorian's expedition into the real world, but eventually became a major part in the Yard Campaign, as it was the only barricade at the time separating the contested War Sector from Green Sector, from November 18th, up to November 19th, fighting grew dangerously close to the broken fence, which in turn damaged most of the support walls that kept the structure standing. The fence was eventually crossed by 2 Tanolian scouts who were able to infiltrate Fort Murray and later discover the map of all of Yard Sector and the other 3 blocks to the North, this discovery would eventually help temporarily turn the tide of the battle in favor of the Tan hours later. Fort Murray Fort Murray was the official headquarters in the Outer Perimeter, that stood within the treeline on the other side of the broken fence in Green Sector, and is mostly responsible for guarding the gate to the Inner Perimeter, and also was known as the main base of operations that was commanding the Greentorian forces against the Tanolians during the Yard Campaign in the early hours. Before the Yard Conflict, Fort Murray was constructed by Colonel Hirim, and was used at first as a major campsite for the Greentorians prior to the expansion into the Backyard and eventually the hub, where its role was then changed into a defense fortress that guarded the Fence perimeter into the Inner Perimeter, making Murray the major capital fortress of the Outer Perimeter section of Yard Sector. The Fort by far was never attacked by the Tanolians during the early hours, but was infiltrated at some point at night by 2 Tanolian scouts, which in turn were able to discover vital plans and maps regarding the entire sector. Inner Perimeter Rumpus Airfield Fort Sandbox The Hub The Front Yard The Backyard Fence Line Driveway Border Perimeter Sidewalk Trivia Category:Regions in the Real World Category:Regions created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Tanolia-Green War Era Category:Greentoria Category:Sectors of Greentoria Category:Green Army Sectors